Elephant Hunter (PG3D)
|reskinof = Brutal Headhunter |released = 8.0.0 |mobility pc = 50 |attribute = |number = 64 |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage Themed}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Elephant Hunter (PGW). The Elephant Hunter is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 8.0.0 update, and was an upgrade of the Ultimate Headhunter. It later became an independent weapon. Appearance It is a large anti-material rifle that bears resemblance to the real-life Barrett M82 rifle with dark desert camouflage and red stripes on the sides. It has a long and thin black barrel with a muzzle and a black scope. Strategy This weapon has great efficiency, average rate of fire, low capacity and normal mobility. Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *It is recommended to use this weapon in long-range maps. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position as players can find your position by looking at the kill cam. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *This weapon can also be used for Three Category Spam, as it doesn't have any delay when switching between weapons. Counters *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Keep out of its user(s) sight. *You can counter this with another Sniper weapon. *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the user(s) aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. Recommended Maps *Ant's Life *Sniper Forts Equipment Setups *Equip a close range weapon along with this one. A shotgun can be effective if you are cornered or ambushed. *Alternatively, a scoped rifle can be used for eliminating unarmored targets, saving ammunition for tougher foes. *Regardless, be sure to have a reliable weapon to use at close range. *Pack a Backup/Primary weapon to finish off weakened opponents. Changelog 8.0.0 * The Elephant Hunter is added in the game. 10.0.0 * The weapon received an extra upgrade. 10.0.4 * The Elephant Hunter and its upgrade is removed, but previous owners still own it, being a Pixel Gun. The Kill Cam still shows it as an Elephant Hunter though. 12.1.0 * It is brought back. 16.2.0 * It is added in the Super Lottery and can be obtained from it. Trivia * It is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle with desert camouflage. Even though it is commonly viewed as a sniper weapon, it is actually an anti-materiel rifle. * Curiously, when this weapon fires, the bolt pulls back. This would have cycled another round, making operating the bolt unnecessarily complicated. * You can now buy it in the Armory without upgrading the Brutal Headhunter (PG3D). * It was once glitched and couldn't be equipped. * In the same update, for some users, this rifle did not appear in the Armory, but could still be bought from the Kill Cam. This was patched in the following update. * It can one shot headshot enemies at max efficiency and with the right equipment. * When you get killed by this weapon, the top left of the Kill Cam will say Electro Blast Rifle instead of Elephant Hunter. Gallery Ultimateheadhunter.jpg|The Ultimate Headhunter, which was the downgrade of the Elephant Hunter. It was removed in the 8.3.0 update, making both the Brutal Headhunter and the Elephant Hunter individual weapons. It had a few red stripes on the side of the gun features a paler base color. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Super Chest Category:Trader's Van Category:Content in Both Games Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Remodel Category:Brought Back Category:Legendary